


One Piece: Grand Aventure!

by JesusOtakuFreak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusOtakuFreak/pseuds/JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: "Through this game, all can escape to a world of thrills and pleasure. Just one can win and claim the prize, the legendary treasure."What if there was a One Piece game with similar magical properties as Jumanji? The game brings from the OP world its dangers and characters that will bring mischief and terror upon an unsuspecting town.Morgan and her best friend are the first victims of the game and, like Jumanji, they both must finish it if they wish for everything to return to normal.That is if they don't get themselves killed first.





	1. It's Raining Cannon Balls!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any poorly written rhymes. Not really much of a poet :P If anyone can come up with a better rhyme, I'd happily accept it and give credit of course.
> 
> Story inspired by the game Jumanji; however, in this story, the movie Jumanji doesn't exist.

Clad in my Spongebob pajamas, I insert the movie, Iron Man, in the DVD player and grab the DVD remote, fast forwarding through the previews. Reclining on the couch, I press play when the previews finish. It's a hot Saturday afternoon and I'm alone in the house, the AC on full blast. School let out last week and although I'm happy it's summer vacation, I'm also feeling a bit miserable. I'm bored out of my freaking mind! All that's available to me is either watch movies or take a nap. I already did the latter and so now it's on to the movie option.

I watch as the American soldiers die off one by one. I always feel sad when watching this scene; one moment everyone is getting acquainted with one another and the next moment they're all dead. I fast forward to the action scenes where Iron Man is present when my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID, I see it's my best friend.

"Hey, Hanna-Banana," I answer.

"Hey, Morgan! You have got to come over here, quick! I have something real nice that you're just going to love!" My best friend, Hanna Williams, says excitedly.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"No, no, not over the phone; you have to come over to see."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because showing is better than telling! Please, please, please!"

"But it's too hot right now, and your house is a ten minute bike ride."

"So, get one of your parents to drop you."

"They're both out."

"Then, call an Uber."

"I'm not paying five bucks for a ride that'll be two minutes. No way."

"Always the cheapskate."

"Would _you_ be willing to pay for me, then?"

"Yes... if I had any cash. Come on, please, Morgan? It'll be worth it, I promise."

"You promise, huh?" Pausing the movie, I sigh. "Fine, whatever, but it better not be anything stupid."

"It's not, it's not! Just hurry up!"

Hanna hangs up and I groan, getting off the couch and running up the stairs to my room. I exchange my Spongebob pajamas for a white shirt with transparent short sleeves and high waist denim shorts. Studying my reflection in the mirror, I smile, somewhat satisfied with my appearance. My caramel-colored skin appears darker because of tanning (I have been napping outside for the past few days). Grabbing a comb off the vanity desk, I comb through my short, black hair, still not used to its length. Originally, my hair went down the middle of my back, but now it barely reaches my chin. Last week, I had cut it just because I was tired of wearing it long.

Leaving my room, I head for the kitchen where I snatch a sticky note from one of the drawers and scribble a quick note to my parents, sticking it on the fridge. Venturing outside, I groan when the heat wave fans my skin and shield my eyes against the blazing sun. Today's weather report said it would be eighty-five degrees, but the humidity would make it feel ten degrees hotter.

_Whatever Hanna must show me had better be worth it; it's too hot to be outside!_ Retrieving my bike, I pedal in the direction of my friend's house.

~.~.~.~

By the time I reach Hanna's house, I'm drenched in sweat. Usually, it's a ten minute bike ride to Hanna's but because of the nearly suffocating hot weather, it took twenty minutes. Panting, I practically throw down the bike on Hanna's lawn and trudge up the short steps. I raise my hand to knock but the door swings open, revealing a grinning, lanky young girl with long, bouncy red hair tied up in a high ponytail and twinkling green eyes. Her bright, expressive green eyes, button nose and slightly pouty pink lips gives the girl an innocent, baby-faced expression, which matches her bubbly personality. Unlike me, she has an athletic build thanks to hours of tennis practice. She's wearing a yellow tank top, dark blue high waisted denim shorts, and black and white Converses.

"Hey, Morgan! What took you so long?"

I scowl, nearly shoving her aside to get inside the nicely air-conditioned home.

"It's blazing outside, Hanna. I nearly died on my way here."

"Well, it sounds to me like you should have paid the five dollar Uber ride after all," Hanna replies, shrugging.

"Whatever! I swear, if what you have to show me is even _remotely_ stupid-"

"Calm down, it's not! Follow me."

Skipping happily, Hanna leads the way to the basement where her room is also located.

"Remember when I told you my uncle went to Japan for three months?" Hanna asks, descending the stairs.

"Yeah, you did. Why? Did your uncle return?"

"Yeah. He visited yesterday and gave me a gift he bought in Japan!"

"Oh, really? That's cool. I always wanted to go to Japan," I say.

Hanna jumps the last two stairs and heads for her room which is sort of the entire basement because of its lack of boundaries. All the walls are painted a sunny, bright yellow, the color blinding; however, because the walls are nearly covered in anime posters and wall scrolls, it makes it more or less bearable. Yellow's Hanna's favorite color (hence why I nickname her Hanna-Banana) so there's a sea of yellow-covered items with a sprinkle of other colors here and there. Manga volumes and DVDs stack neatly on a wide shelf; and Hanna's bed is overrun with large plushies from various fandoms: Pokémon, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Vocaloid, etc. Whenever I come down to Hanna's basement, I can't help but compare it to my own pathetic and dreary room. The area's tidier than usual as typically there would be clothes and mangas strewn about the floor.

"Whoa, this is cute!" I say, noticing the large circular rug of the Straw Hats jolly roger in the middle of the room. "When did you get this?"

"Yesterday. It's one of the souvenirs Uncle Jon bought me. But this is what I want to show you."

Sliding open the door to her closet, Hanna reaches for the top shelf and extracts a blue rectangular box, presenting it to me.

"'One Piece: Grand Adventure!'" I read the enlarged, bold title aloud. "What's that?"

"It's a board game!" Hanna answers excitably. "Uncle Jon found it in this toy store, and he knew I was a huge fan of the series, so he got it for me!"

"But a board game?" I ask, not impressed. "I think the rug's cooler."

Hanna pouts. "Don't say that! I think it's neat there's a One Piece board game."

"If your uncle got it in Japan, why is the title in English?" I point out.

Hanna shrugs. "Dunno. Uncle Jon says that's really the main reason he got it. Anyways, let's play it, yeah?"

At first, I was ready to refuse because I didn't care to play board games. I was more of a video game girl. But seeing Hanna's expressive green eyes stare so imploringly at me, I had to give in.

"Fine, yeah, let's play."

"Yes!" Hanna whoops.

Immediately, she kneels on the rug, setting the game on the table and removing the contents from the box. A few minutes later, we have the game set up and Hanna is reading the instructions written inside the box.

"'Through this game, all can escape to a world of thrills and pleasure. Just one can win and claim the prize, the legendary treasure,'" Hanna reads. "Ooh, I'm already getting excited!"

To be honest, I am, too, my gaze studying the board's simple design. The background is blue with white, fluffy clouds dotting the board as well as sea kings and islands from the series. In the center, sits a black, glassy dome.

"'Will you be the next Pirate King? Embark on a voyage to find the legendary treasure One Piece. The rules of the game are simple: roll the dice to move your token; doubles get another turn. Players will try to become the next Pirate King by facing trials and defeating their enemies. Only one may win. Who will it be? You or your friends?' Oh, man that sounds cool!"

"You're right, I won't lie, it does. This seemed lame at first, but now I'm interested. So, let's play rock-paper-scissors to decide who will choose their piece and go first," I say, studying the four tokens: Luffy's straw hat; a Den Den Mushi; the Thousand Sunny; and the Going Merry.

Holding out our fists, we say, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I throw out rock and Hanna covers my fist with paper.

"Ha, ha! Yay! I'm choosing the Going Merry." Hanna snatches up the token while I shrug.

"I wanted Sunny, anyway," I say, plucking up the token. Then, something incredible happens. Both mine and Hanna's tokens fly out of our grasps and land at the starting line of the game board. Hanna curses quietly in surprise while I gawk at the board. "Uh, what the heck just happened?"

"That... was so _cool_! The board and pieces must have magnets in them or something," Hanna says.

Bouncing excitedly, a wide grin stretches across her face to the point it almost looks like it'll split in half. She's clearly impressed and enjoying herself.

"Yeah, magnets," I repeat, nodding. That's certainly a plausible explanation. After all, what else can it be, magic? "Well, it's your roll."

"Okay, watch out. I'm going to be the next Pirate King!" Hanna boasts, smirking and tightening her ponytail. She throws the dice and we watch the them roll momentarily, then stop.

"Five! Not bad, not bad at all," Hanna says, reaching over to move her token when she freezes.

Our jaws drop when the Going Merry advances the five spaces on its own. Hanna retracts her hand to her chest as if she's been burned, her green eyes wide in shock and fear, all signs of enjoyment gone.

"Okay, no _way_ can magnets do _that_ ," I say.

"Morgan, look!" Hanna points at the glassy dome, our eyes widening when words slowly form within it. "'These round black balls are not play toys; they shoot to kill and boom with noise,'" Hanna reads aloud, her face scrunching in confusion. "What the heck? Um, are we supposed to guess what that means, or-?"

"Wait, Hanna, do you hear that?" I interrupt.

Hanna pauses, tilting her head with narrowed eyes. There's a distinct whistling noise approaching closer and closer. And then, it happens. _BOOM!_ A huge explosion upstairs rocks the entire house, knocking the two of us to the ground.

_"What the hell was that?!"_ Hanna demands, staying on the ground.

"I-I don't know!" I shout back. Another fast-approaching whistling noise fills my ears, and I scream, _"Cover your head!"_

Just as I say that, another explosion sounds from nearby, this one missing the house but still the house shakes from the proximate impact.

"What's going on? Is it a terrorist attack?" Hanna asks, her voice muffled. Tears stream down her face, her baby-faced features enhanced by her vulnerability. "Oh, no, it's coming again!"

She's right. I hear the same whistling noise, only this time there are several of them. The house violently convulses when several more blasts strike it. Debris, dust and fragments of wood rain down on us while smoke from pulverized drywall cast a gray haze over the basement. I look up in time to see a sharp wooden splinter from the ceiling plummet towards me.

_"Ah!"_ I scream, rolling away just as the splinter impale the spot I once occupied.

"Morgan! Oh, my goodness, are you okay?!"

"No! If we stay here any longer, we're going to die!"

"But we can't go upstairs! They're still bombing!"

_BOOM!_ We shriek as the house maintains its violent shaking, more and more debris spilling to the ground and dust filling our vision and lungs.

"We're gonna die. We're totally gonna die," Hanna moans. "Why is this happening to _us_?"

_These round black balls are not play toys; they shoot to kill and boom with noise._

_Oh. My. Freaking...!_ No, no way. It can't be. That's _impossible_. And yet.... I look over at the game which is free of any dirt while I'm just coated in the stuff. The box containing the instructions had fallen near my feet, the back of the box facing up. All the blood drains from my face when I read the writing on the back. "It's the game!" I shout.

"Huh?!"

"It's the game! Do you remember the message?"

"Uh, yeah. It said something along the lines of 'round, black balls are not....'" Hanna trails off, losing the memory.

"'Play toys; they shoot to kill and boom with noise'!" I finish. "Hanna, they're cannonballs. Freakin' _cannonballs_ are attacking us! Round, black. Shoot to _kill_!"

"But, but... how is that _possible_?" Hanna demands.

"I don't know. The game must have summoned them somehow. Look, check this out. We missed this part," I say, pointing at the writing inscribed on the back of the box. "'WARNING: Don't start unless you intend to finish. All will be as it should, and all troubles will cease once a player obtains the treasure, that is One Piece.'"

Hanna's mouth drops open. _"What?!"_

_CREEEAK!_ Our heads snap up to the noise where a large section of the roof splinters down the middle.

_"Move!"_ I scream, scrambling to my feet.

Hanna does the same, the two of us diving out of the way just as the roof collapses. Though we manage to avoid getting crushed in time, it was not without several cuts and bruises.

"Th-Th-This is crazy! Why won't it stop?!" Hanna sobs. "At this rate, we're definitely gonna die!"

"Maybe it'll stop if we keep playing," I suggest, crawling over the fallen roof where the game remains unharmed on the dust-covered table.

"What? No, Morgan, stop! What if something worse happens?!"

"We gotta do _something_ , Hanna, because as you just said, at this rate, we'll die!"

Hopping over the rubble, I kneel by the table, snatching up the dice. All the while, Hanna's begging me not to roll. I can't deny her concern; what if something worse does happen? This is One Piece we're talking about. That world is freakishly dangerous! Still, one thing is for certain: the only way to get things back to normal is to beat the game. Ignoring Hanna's pleas, I roll the dice, waiting with bated breath for them to stop.


	2. When it Rains, it Pours

The dice stops on three, and the Thousand Sunny moves ahead three spaces. The explosions and whistles that signal impending doom ceases, much to Hanna's and my relief. Hanna sits up, coughing and dusting pieces of wood and debris off her body, though it does little to help. As words form within the glassy dome, I watch with intense apprehension, Hanna scooting over to also study the board.

"'Howling winds and roaring thunder; not taking refuge would be a blunder,'" I read aloud.

A low rumble overhead catches our attention. Because of the collapsed roof, we're able to see the calm, blue sky instantly transform into a black, sinister color, blotting out the sun's bright, warm rays and casting a gloomy shadow over the town. It was as if day had turned to night. White lightning zigzag through the night clouds, a sharp crack of thunder following it, startling the two of us.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Hanna groans, shaking her head weakly.

"A-At least the cannonballs have stopped," I point out. "It's only a thunderstorm. That's not too bad."

As if to prove me wrong, the heavens releases its heavy load upon us, the rain icy cold and harsh. The rainfall is so heavy, I can barely see my hand in front of my face. A forceful wind blows strong enough to shake the house already compromised from the barrage of cannonballs. The noise of the wind is awful, the sound akin to a chorus of women screeching hideously at the top of their lungs. The volume rises to the point I can barely hear myself think. Hanna tugs on my arm, and I look at her though I can barely see her through the sheet of rain. Her mouth is moving, but I can't hear her over the elements. Finally, she points down in frantic fashion, and I drop my gaze to ground, my heart leaping to my throat when I see the water is already above my thighs!

Grabbing the game floating in the ever-rising water, Hanna and I hurry towards the stairs, wanting to get on higher ground. Lightning illuminates the sky briefly, thunder roaring in pursuit, the sound reverberating throughout the area. Loose debris from the destroyed roof tumbles upon us.

"Watch out!" I scream, my words drowned out, but Hanna sees the falling debris.

She manages to dodge one of the larger pieces, but I lose my footing and bat away a relatively smaller piece, though it cuts the back of my hand. Cursing in pain, I keep going for the stairs, now treading water by this point since my feet no longer touches the ground. Reaching the stairs proves a true ordeal because of the immense resistance of the powerful wind; plus, we had to be watchful of falling rubble. Honestly, I'm afraid the house will collapse any minute, killing us.

 _No, no, no_ way _am I dying here! Not like this! Not by some evil magical game's hand!_ I think, determined.

I glance back to make sure Hanna is alright and see her struggling to tread water, her head disappearing beneath the water several times. I latch onto her arm with my free hand and yell for her to hold on, even though I'm sure she can't hear me. With extreme effort, the two of us make it to the submerged stairs. When my foot touches a step, I whoop for joy, directing Hanna to grab hold of the banister so it'll be easier to climb against the raging wind.

It felt like hours, but finally we make it to the top of the stairs. I see now just how extensive the damage the upper level suffered. One wall is completely blown out and holes are everywhere, making it more than difficult to traverse across. Fortunately, because of the numerous holes, the water level did not go past our ankles, though I knew that will change because of the flooding basement. Hanna clutches tightly onto my arm, shivering uncontrollably and taking in the dangerous path we will have to cross to make it out safely. Slowly, we move forward, but we didn't get very far. A jagged bolt of lightning strikes just over our heads. Although it does not touch us, it sure startles the crap out of us with Hanna jumping back and losing her footing, tumbling backward to the basement. And because she has such a vice grip on my arm, I go tumbling after her, the game slipping out of my hands. The sharp crack of thunder drowns out our screams as we plunge into the deep, deep water.

When I break the surface, I quickly scan the inky, watery blackness for my best friend and see her swimming away from me and towards the floating game. My eyes widen when I realize what she plans on doing. Since the cannonballs stopped when I rolled, it makes sense that this thunderstorm from hell would stop when Hanna rolls.

**Hanna's POV**

_Worst. Gift._ Ever!!! I think, swimming towards the damned game causing Morgan and I so much grief. _Like, what the hell?! Why's this even happening?! This type of crap doesn't happen in real life! For everything to return to normal, we must finish the game?! Give me a break! That's if the game doesn't freakin' kill us first!_

White hot lightning cuts through the ominous clouds, setting the sky temporarily on fire. In response, the sky booms in ferocious anger, the house swaying and seeming ready to collapse any second.

_I don't know how much longer we have until the house finally collapses. I need to hurry up and get to the game so I can roll._

I'm not a good swimmer despite my athletic build and thanks to the stupid wind, the game keeps floating further and further away from me. A long piece of wood floats by me, and I snatch it up, using it to lengthen my reach.

 _Got it!_ I think, joyfully, pulling the game to myself.

Without hesitation, I roll the dice, praying to God for the storm to end and for whatever comes next to not be so deadly. Surely, that's not too much to ask, right? To my utter relief, the rain almost immediately stops, transitioning from a full blown downpour to a light drizzle. The black clouds disperse, allowing the sun to breathe and shine its rays again, and the wind is no more than a whisper. I'm so caught up in the awe of it all, I almost forget to read the game's next message. When I do, I scream.


	3. Sea King Meat

**Morgan's POV**

When the weather dies down, I heave a huge sigh of relief.

 _Now that we're no longer in danger of drowning, Hanna and I can escape the house before it_ _—_ An ear-splitting shriek halts my train of thought. I look over to see Hanna frantically swimming in my direction, her green eyes wide with panic. "Hanna, what is it?!" I demand.

"Swim! Swim! We gotta get out of here!" she shouts back.

_Beware the monster that lives in the sea; it will swallow you whole if you stay idly._

A low growling rumbles deeply, freezing me in place. Thunder? No, it can't be. It sounds close, so terrifyingly close... like it's coming from underneath me.

_"Morgan!"_

Behind me, a blast of water slams against me, the powerful force sending me plunging underwater until I hit the basement floor, dazed.

 _What... just happened?_ I think, my head throbbing horribly from the impact.

At that moment, someone hooks their arms under my armpits and drags me back to the surface. Breaking the surface, I gasp for air, spluttering out water and noting its salty taste. Glancing back, I see Hanna's petrified expression, her gaze focused on something above. Following her gaze, I nearly choke on my spit when I see the object of her, and now my, horror.

There, in front of us, stands a towering figure with the shape of a dragon. Its eyes were blood red and scaly skin a dark green, so dark it's almost black. The creature's mouth hangs slightly open, baring enough jagged, sharp teeth to send my heart into overdrive. It's a sea king! A mother-freaking sea king! And not just any old ugly sea king, but the one that had eaten Shanks' arm from One Piece.

A low, terrifying growl rumbles deep within its throat as the monster slowly looms over us, its mouth widening and ginormous tongue hanging out. Just then, the game floats between the sea king and I, and immediately I get an idea of how we can escape this mess. Maybe, like with the cannonballs and weather, the monster will go away once I play my turn. But of course, that's easier said than done. The sea king seems to be staring at me intently, as if anticipating for me to grab the game. But sea kings aren't that smart, right? They're just monsters who follow their hungry instincts. If they were smart they'd know not to mess with certain pirates.

So, I made the first move.

Shooting away from Hanna, I grab the game, diving underwater. A ferocious roar echoes all around, the water becoming violent and throwing me around like a rag doll. But I make sure to hold on to the game for dear life because without it, we're screwed. Hanna screams at the top of her lungs, the sound abruptly cutting short.

 _No! Hanna!_ I scream in my head, my chest almost about to burst from lack of air.

I didn't have much time to worry about my friend, though because the sea king used its tail to slam me down hard to the basement floor. Because of the surprise attack, I accidentally inhale water, my vision dimming and my hold on the game loosening. A pair of blood red eyes materialize in front of me and the monster opens its mouth, tongue slithering out towards me. Finally, unable to hold on any longer to consciousness, I close my eyes just as the beast snaps its jaw shut on me.


	4. But it was an Accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to SniperKingSogeking0341 for the game's message in this chapter

_Uuuugh, my head, it hurts,_ I think, groaning. _Why does my head hurt so much? And what's that awful smell? It's not me, is it?_ Opening my eyes, I see that I'm face down on a rough reddish-brown terrain, the ground coarse and gritty, like earth. _What the...? Where...?_

And that's when the memories hit me like a ton of bricks. The cannonballs, the freakish weather, and the...! Inhaling sharply, I sit up only to lay back down when an unbelievably painful shock ran through my body.

_Now, I remember. I can't believe I actually got eaten by a sea king. I guess I can strike that off my non-existent bucket list, huh?_ I think, chuckling humorlessly.

With great, painful effort, I slowly sit up and take in my surroundings: colossal skeleton bones of huge fish lay haphazardly against the ruddy walls and ground; smaller skeletal bones litter the floor; and fragmented ships are positioned carelessly in various locations. As I look around, I have a faint sense of déjà vu, only I know I have never been in a place like this before though I have seen it from somewhere.

_Now I remember! In the Skypiea arc, that huge snake swallowed Luffy whole and its stomach had a similar setting._

I find this both extremely weird and neat at the same time. I wasn't dead yet; I can still survive this! Very slowly, I rise to my feet, my body still sore, though I can manage it. I start when something sizzles behind me. Looking in the direction, several drops of water falls from the ceiling and onto a skeletal bone. I gasp, gawking when the bone erodes and becomes nothing more than ashes. Taking several steps back in horror, I yelp when an acidic droplet hit the spot I once stood with a sizzle, a thin line of smoke rising from the ground.

_Oh, man! It looks like I might_ not _survive this! I have to hurry up and get out of here!_

I turn tail and run (or more like limp) toward one of the damaged ships. Upon closer inspection, I see it's a marine ship indicated by the faded blue seagull symbol, though it's almost unrecognizable. The sea king must have torn the ship in half because only the bow was accounted for, the bow having myriad of holes from the digestive fluids. Despite this, I know I'd be much safer under the ship than staying out in the open. Hobbling over, I duck within the wooden structure of the bow and stay there for a moment to think.

Hanna. What happened to Hanna? When the memory of Hanna's bloodcurdling scream cut short resurfaces to mind, I squeeze my eyes shut, my heart beating hard and fast in distress. Did Hanna get eaten by the sea king? If so, I hoped to God she found shelter, like me.

Inhaling deeply, I yell, "Hanna, are you there?!" My voice echoes several times but no other reply came. I try again. "Hanna, it's me, Morgan! Answer me if you're there!"

I wait for a response, but when none came, my heart falters then intensifies in rhythm as various unpleasant thoughts flood my mind. What if the sea king didn't swallow Hanna whole like me but instead chewed her up in tiny pieces? What if that acid water touched her and now she's nothing but ashes? What if—?

_Stop it! Thinking of the nearly infinite ways your best friend can die will do nothing but give you a heart attack,_ my inner self chides angrily. That's right. Nothing good will come of thinking negative thoughts. I need to find Hanna. Coming out from under the shelter, I realize something's very wrong. "The game!" I shout, aghast. "W-Where is it?!"

Oh, man, please, please, _please_ don't tell me it's outside! Because if so....

"I-I-I gotta find it! It's gotta be here!" I exclaim, hobbling in the direction I had woken. When the sea king knocked me out, I lost my grip on the game, but I want to think the monster ate it along with me. _Please, God, please, let it be here!_

Reaching the spot, I literally cried tears of relief when I see the game laying in plain view from where I previously laid. I must've been so caught up in my elation of surviving being eaten, that I completely overlooked the game. Kneeling by the game, I sigh.

_I never, ever would have thought_ _I'd_ _be happy to see this cursed thing,_ I think, opening the game to reveal the tokens still in place. _This game really is magical, huh?_ I think bitterly, picking up the dice. A drop of acid hit my hand, and I scream, clutching the burned hand and dropping the dice. _Son of a–that freakin'_ hurt _!_ I think, whimpering. _I need to hurry up and find Hanna, so we can get out of here._ I go to collect the game only to freeze, my mouth dropping open as Sunny moves ahead five spaces. _No! Why's it moving?! I didn't roll the dice–!_ I stop when I realize the error of that thought. Technically, I _had_ rolled the dice when I dropped them. _But, but... but it was an accident!_

Slowly, the dome forms its foreboding message, my heart hammering loud and hard in my chest.

_You may think it's the end and that is that, but a hero will come wearing a yellow straw hat._

I gape, stunned, at the not so foreboding message. _Straw hat...? Don't tell me...!_

"Mmm... the islands in the south~ are so warm~. Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~! And they're all idiots~!"

I stand statue-still as the voice gets louder and louder with each passing second.

_No way... there's no way!_

Slowly, I crane my head around and see in the distance, a flash of yellow and red. That's all the confirmation I need.

"Second verse! The islands in the north~ are cold~"

I stare back down at the game, the glassy dome blank. I recall its message: _You may think it's the end and that is that, but a hero will come wearing a yellow straw hat._ I jump up and cheer silently, even doing a little dance despite the pain. What luck! For once the game actually foretold something _pleasant!_ It brought the hero and main character of One Piece to rescue us!


End file.
